My Son, Bo Hogg
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, My Son, Bo Hogg, this is what I think happens when Luke tells Bo that he had amnesia.


Daisy and I tried explaining to Bo that we were his cousins and that he's a Duke and not a Hogg, but he wouldn't listen to us. He just grabbed me and threw me against the van that had the moonshine in it that Bo was delivering for Boss Hogg.

"Now, I got a delivery to make," Bo said.

"He's not only lost his memory," I said. "I'd swear Boss Hogg brainwashed him."

"Are you gonna get outta my way or am I gonna have to move you?" Bo asked.

"Bo, you can't do this," I said. "You're gonna violate your probation."

"The heck I can't," Bo said. He took a swing at me. I ducked and then pushed Bo into the van. He hit his head and got knocked out. I suddenly regretted it. I lifted him over my shoulder and got him out of sight while Daisy got the General and followed m. I lay Bo down on the ground as Daisy came next to me.

"He's still out cold," I said. I elevated Bo's head in my lap.

Uncle Jesse pulled up in the pickup and came over to us.

"How is he?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"He's out like a light," I said as tears were forming in my eyes. "He banged his head inside the van." I felt so bad for what I did to Bo. I never should've done that. He may never be the same again because of what I did.

I suddenly heard gunshots and glass breaking. Sheriff Little must've found the shine and was getting rid of it. I turned my attention back to Bo. I just wished he would open his eyes and remember who all of us are. And my wish had been granted. His baby blue eyes fluttered open. I let out a sigh of relief and helped him sit up.

"How do you feel, boy?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I just don't know what I'm doing here," Bo said. "Thought I was supposed to go boar hunting."

"You did," Daisy said. "And you caught the biggest boar in the whole county, honey."

"We did?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, come on," I said pulling Bo to his feet. "I'll tell you all about it on the way home. In the meantime, it's good to have you back."

I wrapped my arms around Bo and hugged him.

"I felt like I got hit by a truck," Bo said.

I watched as Daisy and Uncle Jesse hugged him. Then we got in the General, and Daisy and Uncle Jesse got in the pickup. On the way home Bo kept putting his hand to his head and massaging it. I could tell he was confused. He had no idea what went on during the past two days. I dint want to tell him what happened but he had a right to know. I had to tell him.

"Bo, I wanna tell you what happened during the past couple days," I said.

"Okay," he said.

I took a deep breath. "We were working outside when Earl called and told us you never showed up. We waited and waited. Daisy and I had to chase Rosco so we could talk to him. He wouldn't do anything to help us find you. We found out why a couple hours later. On your way to go boar hunting Rosco and Boss were chasing you. Apparently, you got outta the car. You tripped over something and you hit your head, causing you to get amnesia. Boss brainwashed you into thinking you were his son. He also told you that me, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse were nothing but trouble. Then Boss was gonna have you deliver moonshine to Chicasaw County. Me and Daisy caught up to you and tried explaining that we were cousins but you wouldn't listen. You tried to punch me but I threw you inside the van and you hit you head and blacked out. I picked you up and got you outta sight so no one would see us, especially Shooting Sheriff Little. A couple minutes later you woke up and remembered us."

Bo just stared at me. I knew it was hard for him to listen to this but he had to know. I felt so bad because of everything he had to go through, even though he didn't remember any of it. I also felt bad because it was Boss Hogg who brainwashed him.

"Luke, I-I'm sorry," Bo said.

"Bo, you have nothing to be sorry about," I said. "Boss did this to you. It ain't your fault."

"Yeah, you're right," Bo said. "I just feel bad for what y'all had to go through. And because of that, I want you to turn the General around and head back for town."

I looked at Bo. "Why?"

"I wanna play a little joke on Boss," Bo said smiling. "Then I'll tell him that I know everything that he did to me."

"What's the joke?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Bo said. "Now, turn around."

I turned the General around and we headed back to town. I called Uncle Jesse and Daisy on the CB and told them what we were up to. They tried to talk us out of it but I said that it was something Bo really wanted to do. They let it go and let us go back into town.

When we came up to the police station Rosco's patrol car and Boss's car were there so we knew that they were in there. Bo was going to pretend that he still had amnesia and then I was going to walk in and break the party up. I reckon this'll be one heck of a good joke.

I stood right outside the doors and I listened to Bo talk with Boss and Rosco, as if he still had amnesia.

"Sonny Boy!" Boss shouted. "Where the heck have you been? Do you have any idea what you've done? You completely messed up that delivery!"

"I'm really sorry about that, Daddy," Bo said. "I had a few problems."

"Well, now you've got one big problem: me!" Boss shouted.

"Can't you let me explain?" Bo asked.

"No!" Boss yelled.

I decided to barge in there now and break up this little argument. I walked into the station and the look on Boss and Rosco's face was priceless.

"It's Luke Duke!" Boss shouted. "Bo, stay behind me!" Boss pushed Bo behind him. "Rosco, arrest him!"

Rosco moved toward me but Bo stepped in front of Boss and stopped him.

"You can't arrest him," Bo said.

"Why not?" Rosco asked.

"Well, for one thing," Bo said as he walked over to me, "he ain't don't nothing wrong."

"Yes, he has," Boss said. "Just talking to you. That's what he's done wrong. He ain't allowed near you."

"I ain't allowed to talk or be near my own cousin?" Bo asked.

"No, you—" Boss stopped. He just realized what Bo has said. "You remember now?"

"No, I still have amnesia," Bo said sarcastically. "Luke told me what you and Rosco did. And believe me, I'm madder than heck right now."

"That goes for me too," I said. "So if either of you have any more ideas about making the Duke family miserable, you'd better just forget 'em 'cause we've just about had it."

Bo and I turned around and walked out of the police station. We walked down the steps to the General Lee and stood right next to it. That was a pretty good joke Bo had come up with. It was funny but serious and the same time.

"You reckon they're gonna listen to that warning?" Bo asked.

I shook my head. "Doubt it. At least they know that you're back to normal."

"Yeah," Bo said. "One thing's for sure. Y'all never gave up on me when I needed y'all the most."

I smiled. "We'd never give up on you. We love you too much to do that to you. We were worried about you and we couldn't just let Boss Hogg rip our family apart."

"Thanks for sticking by me," Bo said.

"No problem," I said. "We got you back and that's all that matters."

I wrapped my arms around Bo and gave him a loving hug. I finally had my cousin, my brother, and my best friend back. And nobody was going to take him away from me. And I mean nobody.


End file.
